


You Haven’t Lost Your Touch:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Children, Chocolate Chip Cookies/Cookies, Consensual, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Disney Movies, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Star Gazing, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was worried about impressing Charlie, What happens after they were done with the day?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Haven’t Lost Your Touch:

*Summary: Steve was worried about impressing Charlie, What happens after they were done with the day?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t believe the day that he had, He brought his newly discovered son, Charlie Edwards, over to their place, so they can spend time together, & he can meet his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Also, Cause they are gonna be in each others’ lives.

 

They had a fun day at the beach, & spent time together. The Little Boy took to Steve instantly, & they had fun building sandcastles, & getting to know one another better. It brightens Danny’s heart to see that. They ended up having a fun afternoon, Charlie was smiling through it.

 

They watched Disney Movies, Eating Pizza for dinner, & having chocolate chip cookies for dessert. It was the perfect way to end the day, & the three of them were happy. When they were done, & went outside to watch the stars.

 

They were enjoying the stars, & the evening. As Charlie was falling asleep, He said, “I love you, Uncle Steve”, & fell asleep in his arms. Danny smiled, & said, “Babe, You haven’t lost your touch”. They leaned in, & shared a kiss, The Couple enjoyed the rest of their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
